


Saiede Week 2017

by FreezeThunder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fankids - Freeform, Fluff, Genderswap, Major NDRV3 Spoliers, Original Character(s), Phantom Theives AU, Romance, Talentswap, Teen Romance, light amamugi so if you ship that eeeyoooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeThunder/pseuds/FreezeThunder
Summary: Stories about an Ultimate Detective and an Ultimate Pianst.Day 1: DeathDay 2: GenderbendDay 3: TalentswapDay 4: FamilyDay 5: FluffDay 6: AUDay 7: Halloween





	1. Day 1: Death

**Author's Note:**

> Saiede Week Finally begins! And as someone who just recently finished the game, I love these so dorks so much! So I’m going to participate in this week too! So here’s the first day, enjoy!

...It’s over…...the class trial is over…..Kaede is Rantaro’s killer….and she died for it….Kaede’s life is over….its over….its over...its over...its over………………………………….

….

….

….

….

...it's not over. The nightmare’s still not over…this is real...this is real...Kaede is dead...because she killed Rantaro...that’s the result of the class trial...it's not over...it's not over...it's not over...it's not over...it's not over it's not over it's not over it's not over it's not over it's not over!

Those facts can’t change. It’s still happening. This is real. The trial is over but the hurt still stays, The nightmare continues. And so...he lets out a scream. A scream that echoes throughout the courtroom. And with those screams comes the sound of hard banging gainer a podium.

The scream goes on, the banging continues, like a wicked orchestra. And when seems to slow down it picks right back up harder than before, it’s not over. It’s not over it’s not over it's not over it's not over it's not over it's not over it's not over it's not over it's not over!

…

…

…

...it’s over…

His knuckles are bleeding, his voice is sore, his legs give out, it’s all over. Shuuichi Saihara’s retaliation…………..is over. What can he do? What’s there to do? Kaede’s life is over, so is their relationship, and so is Shuuichi’s life. Its over, it’s all over. It’s...over…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_“It’s not over yet! Pull yourself together Shuuichi!”_

!!!

That...that’s right. The trial may be over, Kaede’s life may be over, but her wish her wish isn’t! Her wish for everyone to get out together is still strong! So Shuuichi’s life can’t be over! He picks himself back up and enters the elevator, because it’s not over yet! The wish lives on, hope is not dead, the truth is still out there, this is not over! It’s the only beginning.


	2. Day 2: Genderbend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second daaaaaaay! I think that from here out should be nothing but cute, happiness for these two. Let’s be honest, they deserve it. So enjoy!

Ken Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist. Usually called the Piano Freak among other things. A positive, handsome young boy who enjoys playing the piano to make other people smile. His fondness for the instrument has caused many rumors to spread about him, and that’s really the only thing he has going for him, but Ken doesn’t mind. Ken is a man who takes action and never looks on the down side, a determined boy with a promising future at hand.

Shizuki Saihara, the Ultimate Detective. Though she believes she is not worthy to be called that, Shizuki is young prodigy at the craft. Living with her aunt and her husband while her parents are away overseas, Shizuki occasionally helps out in the agency. She doesn’t think much of herself however, a regular high school girl who got involved in a case by accident.

Two polar opposites of each other, two sides of the same coin, yin and yang. These two would’ve probably never met under normal circumstances. Fortunately, or unfortunately for them, they were participants in a killing game hosted by a psychotic panda and his cubs. And now, their fates would collide in more ways than one.

————————-

“Done organizing, Ken?”

“Haha, yeah! Took a lot of time too”

The two Ultimates were preparing a plan to catch the mastermind of this terrible killing game, placing cameras and sensors in certain areas that would point to the mastermind’s existence. And making sure if any possible alternative routes their target cold access, that is they were doing that until Ken got distracted by books on the top shelves.

“Apologies again” Ken laughed “I’m kinda nervous about this, so I just started cleaning”

“Ah. Are you the type of person that cleans and organizes when stressed?” Shizuki asked the boy

“Oh, are you jotting notes down about all of us?” Ken asked her

“Huh? Oh no, no no no. I...was just curious” Shizuki answered him with sweat trickling down her head. “Anyway, let’s set up the cameras. Can you get the ones facing the front door and bookcase? I’ll handle the rear entrance”

“Ok sure” Ken said as he took the cameras and tape

Shizuki meanwhile took the ladder and headed up towards the top of the moving bookcase and began to place the camera there. It had to be perfect in order to catch the mastermind, no loose ends, no errors at all, nothing short of perfection. Perhaps it was the belief in mind that caused her to constantly adjust the camera’s position. Or maybe it was her intuition as the Ultimate Detective to catch the perp, but Shizuki doesn’t believe she is qualified to be an Ultimate Detective let alone have its intuition. No, Ken believes that she is worthy of being the Ultimate Detective. So if he can believe in her, so should she.

Finally, it was done. The camera was placed perfectly to catch anyone who would come in through the rear door, as well as the sensor if anyone moved the bookcase. And with that, the detective took a step back to admire her work...with one tiny miscalculation. She was on a ladder, there was no “step” to take back, only air and nothing. And so by the time she realized her mistake gravity had already taken effect.

“Aaaaaaah!”

She was falling. She was braced herself for impact until something happened. She landed. Not on the floor, but on something else. She couldn’t she as her hat obstructed her view, so she relied on her hands to feel her surroundings. The logical answer had to be books, the surface of what she around felt hard. The width of these books were also quite thick, were these encyclopedias? But even though this was a library, so many thick covered books were rare, especially if there were all grouped up into one place. But the books had to be thick, otherwise what would explain these hard, rough, exteri-OH GOD IT’S KEN!

“Um...Shizuki? Are you done?” Ken asked as he blushed. Shizuki fixed her hat and also blushed

“Aaaah! Ken! I-I-I’m so sorry!” Shizuki flailed around “I-I didn’t mean to-! You were just-I couldn’t see and I-I-I...l-let’s get out of here!”

“Y-yeah” Ken agreed as he put Shizuki down and exited the library with her.

The two exited the library in silence and made their way upstairs to their lookout classroom, almost forgetting why they came down there in the first place.

“Ken...I apologize for my actions. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable” Shizuki started, tucking her hat down to block her eyes and blushing face

“No no. Like I said it’s fine” Ken said “I wasn’t uncomfortable. In fact being touched by you makes me feel...relaxed” The two students blushed even harder avoiding eye contact as much as possible. “Also, you have cute ladybug underwear”

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH????!!!! YOU SAW UP MY SKIRT!?!?”

“Sorry, I didn’t meant too! Honest! I just saw when I saw you on top of the ladder. And I figured I can’t unsee them so I’m telling you, and this way we’re kinda even”

“THAT IS TWO DIFFERENT THINGS ENTIRELY!!”

“Like I said there really cute. I bet Goka would really like it if you-“

THAT’S IT! I DON’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS ANYMORE!”

“But I’m saying there cu-“

“I DON’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT ANYMORE!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed today’s entry and I hope you’ll like tomorrow’s too! I should warn you that the next one will probably be a long one so prepare yourself. Anywho, see ya tomorrow!


	3. Day 3: Talentswap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Here’s the next entry, and letting you know now, it’s a long one so he prepared! Enjoy!

He wasn’t sure about this, he doesn’t know if this would work, he didn’t want to be here but here he is. Standing there in front of the door was Shuuichi Saihara, and he was at...The Akamatsu Agency. A detective agency where one could go and get their problems solved for a price by the famous Akamatsu Family Detectives. Shuuichi’s uncle recommended this place to him so he should be alright to do this, but his nerves kicked in.

What if this doesn’t go right? What if we can’t afford it? What if it was nothing to begin with? What if we’re bothering them? These doubts filled Shuuichi’s mind one after another. But he was here anyway so he might as well go inside, and with a shaking hand he did just that.

“H-hello? Excuse me?” Shuuichi called out but to no answer. Taking a look inside he saw books, books, and more books. Bookcases lined up after another stretching from one side to the next. Shuuichi took a few more steps inside looking around. Tables, some laptops, ladders, folders with files in them, and of course...books. With a few more steps he walked inside and saw someone on a ladder reaching for books on a high shelf. A girl with golden hair dressed in a purple coat and matching boots. She looked down on him and gasped lightly.

“Ah! Coming sir!” The girl called out as she slid down the ladder. Putting the books aside she skipped over to Shuuichi and said “Welcome to the Akamatsu Agency! Where problems are solved ASAP!” She flashed a beaming white smile with the final acronym. Shuuichi was stuck in awe, the girl was quite pretty-no...beautiful up close, and smile was adorable that it left him with no words “So, how can we help you?”

“Ah...um...I uh...I…” Shuuichi stammered trying to put words together. How to start? The most simple way is with a name “I’m...Sh-Shuuichi Saihara and I-“

“Saihara...I’ve heard name from somewhere” the girl inadvertently interrupts him

“Yes. From the Theater in Shinjuku? My uncle owns it” He answers her

“Ah yeah. Yeah I remember now!” She says “You're the Ultimate Pianist! The Pianist Prodigy, Shuuichi Saihara!”

“Ah, can you please um...b-back up a bit?” He asked her. The girl just noticed how close she was to his face and body.

“Oh...sorry” she apologized lightly blushing “Continue”

“Right so um...my uncle’s theater is having a show next week and I’m going to be playing in it. However, recently we’ve been receiving…“threats” to cancel it”

“Of what variety?”

“Small accidents here and there usually accompanied by a letter. But this time was different, during practice I was almost crushed by a stage drop. So naturally we took it more seriously as you can imagine. Can you help us?”

“Hmmm...I’ll need to see the scene in question. But I can handle it” The girl said

“R-really?! Th-thank you miss Detective!” Shuuichi said, tears forming in his eyes

“No need for the miss Detective bit, my name’s Kaede” She said “Now let’s go”

————————

“Hmmm. Yes. Intriguing”

“So what do you think?”

“This...is the work of a professional. Someone who knows there way on the inside of this place”

“You think you can solve it?”

“I know I can. This is very interesting”

“May I ask you one question, Kaede?”

“Sure”

“Why do you have that bubble blower?”

Kaede put her wand back in the plastic bottle and shook it a bit “Well I can’t smoke, so this is The next best thing” She answered as she pull the wand back up to her lips and blew.

Shuuichi sweated a little. This was the detective helping him on this situation? She just be trustworthy if his uncle recommended her. “So, do you know who the culprit is?”

“Patience my dear Watson” Kaede said as she blew more bubbles

“My name is Shuuichi-“

“I’ll need to investigate the whole theater itself, so let’s move on” Kaede said as she began to walk off the stage.

 _“This girl is pushy and a bit weird”_ Shuuichi thought to himself

“So tell me about yourself” Kaede said as she walked around “I like to make small talk with my clients”

“Uh...well there really isn’t too much to say about me” Shuuichi began “I’m just a regular, ordinary guy-“

“You can’t be a regular guy and an Ultimate at the same time. That’s what we call a contradiction” Kaede tapped his nose with her bubble wand

“O-oh but I am, really” He says “I’m not really that good, I make rookie mistakes sometimes when I’m playing but people tell me I’m good still”

“Well shouldn’t you listen to the people who tell you that you’re doing a good job?”

“But the thing is I...I never really wanted to play the piano” Kaede raises an eyebrow at Shuuichi’s statement as he continues “It sort of...happened. My parents aren’t...here anymore and my uncle said music would help me vent my emotions and I did that for a while. He told his friends about me and people requested me to play and so I did. But...I don’t...feel different when I play…”

“So if that why you wear the hat? To shield yourself from others?” Kaede asks and he nods in response.

“I’m sorry. You didn’t need to hear all that” Shuuichi sighs as he hangs his head down to the floor.

“No, I’m glad you told me that. So now that you told me that story, I’ll tell you mine” Shuuichi never got to speak a word as Kaede began to speak “My parents run the detective agency as you know and I wanted to follow in their footsteps. I wanted to be like...a heroine of justice, you know? One day I get asked to assist in a murder case. I do and I solve it, handing the culprit right to the police. And the guy that did it...looks at me when these big, deep, burning eyes of hatred. It sends a chill down my spine just thinking about it. He hates me, that much is clear. The truth of the matter was that he killed the victim for revenge against his family, the victim was just as a horrible person maybe even more...and I brought the culprit behind bars”

“Is that how you earned your Ultimate Detective title?” Kaede nods this time “And so what happened?”

“I continue to solve cases like that to this day. You know why?” Shuuichi shakes his head “Because no matter how horrible it may seem, the truth is a blessing that everyone needs. I reveal the truth for everyone to live happy, because that’s what a hero does. They help people with their problems, no matter how bad”

“I-I see…” is all really Shuuichi can say. Him and Kaede are a lot alike than what he initially thought. Kaede’s positive attitude is just what he needs. “Um...so, how much is this going to cost us?” He changes the topic

“Hmm” Kaede ponders for a few minute the answer “Well, taking into account how many days I’ll need to be here, plus the hourly rate, gas money, it’ll probably be…” Shuuchi braced himself for the expensive number as best he could “...one ticket to your show”

“Huh?!” Is his response “Th-that’s it?! Just one small ticket is e ought to compensate you? Surely there must be more I can do for you?”

“No, that’ll be enough. And don’t call me Shirley” Kaede giggles “Besides, I never got see the Ultimate Pianist perform before, and that’s good enough for me”

“Oh...th-thank you” Shuuichi blushed and tugs his hat

“Oh, and Shuuichi?”

“Yes?”

“Here’s my deduction: Shuuichi Saihara would look much more handsome without the hat!”

There is a high pitched scream that echoes through the theater...and it doesn’t belong to Kaede

————————

And so, throughout the week Kaede solves the case with Shuuichi’s help. It was the receptionist, who knew? And just as promised, Kaede is payed with one ticket to Shuuichi’s show, which is about to start now. People gather in the chairs one by one, all murmuring away. But the only silent one is a certain blonde detective, the sounds from here are the creams of the seat as she bounces up and down like a little kid. Shuuichi is on the stage, peeking his head on through the curtain watching the people gather. He takes a few breaths to calm his nerves, and remembers her words from the other day.

_“Shuuichi Saihara would look much more handsome without the hat!”_

Soon, it’s time. The curtain rises and the room goes quiet, the audience awaits patiently for the boy to play the piano...but it never comes. The piano is on stage but not it’s pianist. The crowd begins to murmur again and Kaede begins to worry. After a full minute of worry consumes her, the blue haired boy walks on stage to the piano with one minor exception, he has no hat on. Kade smiles as her deduction was spot on, he does look more handsome. Shuuichi sits down on the seat, takes one final breath, and begins playing.

The piece is “Moonlight Sonata”. An iconic piece that calms the nerves, and makes one feel like they’re outside looking up a dark blue, starry sky with the moon at the center. Kaede watching him play with shining eyes, she feels his passion as he plays, so much so that the audience disappears, it’s just her, Shuuichi, and the piano. With each note Kaede sees Shuuichi transform into various parts of his life, a young joy playing with parents, him finding out that they were killed in a car crash, his Uncle comforting him, bullying at school, Shuuichi was trapped in a deep dark abyss of sadness. Then another figure takes form, it’s a bright girl as she dances with Shuuichi, and Shuuichi smiles for the first time in a while all while Kaede watches and it clicks in her mind. It’s her, that figure is her, she is his light after these many years. The song ends and Kaede is returned to the theater with the audience. Shuuichi stands up and bows, right he raises up he hears clapping. Looking out into the audience and he sees the female detective, standing on her feet clapping with tears in her red, puffy eyes. Soon, more people join in, and more and more until the whole theater claps for the boy. Shuuichi is amazed, he smiles and bows once more as tears falls from his eyes too.

———————

The show is over and people begin to leave, Shuuichi is few steps from his car when-

“You’re getting mugged, kid” a deep voice says

“Aaah!” Shuuichi screams before hearing a familiar voice

“Kidding! It’s just me!” Kaede turns and smiles at him

“K-Kaede?! What did you do that for?” He asked still catching his breath

“I just wanted to see why criminals like that so much” she answers, and while Shuuichi sweats “But the real reason I’m here is for this” She hugs him so suddenly that Shuuichi barely loses his balance. “You were really great out there”

Shuuichi stops before he hugs back and pulls away “Thank you, it means a lot to me”

“I should be thanking you! I felt all your emotions in that performance. You finally let go, I’m proud of you” The pair smiled at each other and looked into each other’s eyes. “But I’m afraid to arrest you”

“Wh-what?! why?”

“You committed a crime tonight. And can’t ignore that”

“What crime?”

“Larceny”

“What did I steal?”

“Something very special. My heart”

…

…

…

“Shuuichi?”

…

“Shuuichi?” Kaede opened her eyes and looked down at a red faced pianist who was barely moving “OH MY GOD! SHUUICHI! SHUUICHI I WAS KIDDING IT WAS A JOKE! SOMEONE CALL 911! SHUUICHI STAY WITH ME! SHUUICHI! SHUUICHI!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked how this one came out, I’ll admit some rough spots here and there but I think this works for these two dorks! I’ll see you tomorrow!


	4. Day 4: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii.....yeah I know and I’m sorry I’m late. Things got carried away this weekend and I didn’t get a chance to work on this and that’s my fault I apologize. But I still hope you enjoy this entry all the same!

“I’m home!” Shuuichi’s voice echoes through the house. A long day at the firm has not surprisingly made him exhausted. The only way to remedy this tiredness was time with his loving wife and his beautiful daughter. So naturally he was surprised when he heard the following response.

“Hiii honey~!” Not from a woman, but from a man. And even more so, from a man he knew. The owner of said voiced walked from the kitchen with a smirk on his face. “Nah, I’m just messing with you. ‘Sup, Shuuichi?”

“R-Rantaro?” Shuuichi asked, taken aback “What are you doing here?”

“Wow, that’s how you treat a friend and a house guest?” Rantaro asked as he crossed his arms sighed “You’re colder than I thought”

“Ah, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like-“

“Gotcha again dude” Rantaro chuckled “Man it is easy to trick you, no wonder Kokichi enjoys it so much”

“Yeah…” Shuuichi’s patience was wearing thin with each passing second “May I have the answer to my question?”

“Tsumugi and I were just visiting. And she and Kaede have a surprise waiting for upstairs” Rantaro answered

“What kind of surprise?” Shuuichi asked

“Find out for yourseeeeeeelllff” Rantaro echoed and he went up the stairs, shaking his arms in the process. That guy was always super vague on things. And so with a sigh Shuuichi follows.

As he heads up to the second floor, he hears giggling coming from Mitsuru’s room, female giggling more than anything. There’s one question on his mind was: what’s this all about? So when he creaks the door little by little and sees inside, he can’t help but smile.

Kaede and Tsumugi sitting down on the floor followed by Rantaro who leaned by the window, they were all ogling his blue haired, purple eyed daughter. Cladded in a dark striped uniform that was very familiar, in fact it was his dark uniform only a smaller version that fitted Mitsuru perfectly. It was like looking into circus mirror that made one appear smaller, she looked exactly like him. And so, Shuuichi smiled.

“Oh Sh-Shuuichi, pffftt, l-look at Mitsuru” Kaede said as she noticed him walking in, and doing her best to stop laughing.

“Daddy look!” The 4 year old girl cheered as she ran and hugged Shuuichi’s leg. “I’m a detective, just like you!” She added with a beaming smile

“You sure are sweetheart” Shuuichi kneeled down and ruffled her hair. “But something’s missing”

“What do you mean ‘something’s missing’? My costumes are never below 100% accuracy” Tsumugi objected “I’m the opposite of those red haired pegasi riders”

“Yep, something’s definitely off” Shuuichi said as he pondered with his hand on his chin. “Ah, I got it” Shuuichi took off his hat and placed it on top his ha placed it right on top of Mitsuru “If you’re going to be a detective, you’re going to need a detective’s hat” Mitsuru’s eyes widened immensely and sparkled, added with her continued gasp as she touched the new addition to her attire; that was way too big for her head, this all made one thing clear the Shuuichi: this was worth it.

“OH! MY! GOD!” Kaede squealed “THIS JUST GOT BETTER! I-I need to take a picture right now! Mitsuru, come to mommy!” Kaede squirmed around trying to find an outlet after seeing her daughter. The room filled with laughter once more, and all of Shuuichi’s previous exhaustion disappeared. This is exactly what he wanted, time with family-and guests-just smiling, being together and having a good time. Everything was perfect, and Shuuichi had one thing to say:

“This was a pleasant surprise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my otps having kids and being a family and stuff! So naturally, I was really happy to do this. And now if you excuse me, I have to do the other prompts as fast as I can, see you soon!


	5. Day 5: Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii.....yeah I’m still late. I had the most trouble coming up with a story for this prompt the most and I apologize if it’s rushed. But I still hope you enjoy and you stick around when I finally finish all the days. So enjoy!

Dating is something Shuuichi never saw himself doing. He’s so shy, insecure, and an all around doormat he figured women wouldn’t take an interest in him. His best friend Kaito told him often about what a man must do to make women happy, how to treat them, how he must act and whatnot; all from his experience with dating Maki, but Shuuichi could never fulfill when push came to shove.

That was until he met Kaede, a beautiful, happy, eccentric girl that made Shuuichi’s world stop whenever he saw her. Her beaming smile that could warm any cold snow, her luscious hair that seemed right out of a fairy tale, her laugh that sounded like angels singing, it was no secret to everyone of his classmates that Shuuichi liked her; so naturally the next step they told him to do was of course: ask her out. 

And while Kaede was an angel, Shuuichi didn’t think he deserved her, not once. He was always worried he’d mess it up somehow. Even now when watching TV in her room while the two of them were sitting on her bed, Shuuichi felt anxious. Was he not being romantic enough? Should he hold her? Should he be this close? Should he be on the bed at all? Is this right? Is Kaede having a good time. These questions and more filled in Shuuichi’s mind one after the other, when he was about to pass out from the nerves a light peck was placed on his cheek. Turning his attention towards her, he was greeted by one of her famous brightening smiles. Then she rubbed her head against his chest and continued to lay there as she watched TV.

Kaede saw that Shuuichi was being troubled and comforted him, just like she always does. Whenever he says he’s not a good detective, she says otherwise. Whenever he can’t afford the bill to cafe or restaurant, she splits it with him. Whenever Shuuichi was being pestered, Kaede defenses him. Kaede was always there for him in his time of need, even now. And so Shuuichi takes a breath and stops worrying, because he has Kaede, and Kaede has him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay 2 more days to go. I’ll probably get Day 6 up tonight, maybe and I’ll try to get the Halloween entry up as soon as possible after that. My apologies, so thank you for sticking around, and I hope you enjoy the next entries when I get around to them.


	6. Day 6: Phantom Thieves AU

It was a typical normal day for a particular group of kids in Japan, waking up early, taking a crowded train to school, boring teacher lectures, piled with a bunch of homework, and fighting monsters of people's hearts in the subway.

“That thing sure is angry!”

“Maybe it didn’t like that comment you made about its face, Puma”

“What? That’s not my fault, Hunter! I’m not the mother that had to plop them out-“

The masked individual did not get to finish his dirty remark as he was hit by a small tornado and landed on top of another masked person who had a witch hat, and then proceeded to get yet at by a woman with a steel mask.

“Damn it! This isn’t going anywhere” Hunter remarked as she dodged another wind attack from the monster “Raven! Be useful and determine the weakness!”

“That comment was unnecessarily rude, but I’ll try” Raven said as he jumped into the hair and his glee blue “ **RAVEN’S EYE!** Hmm, I can’t determine the weakness, it’s none of the things we used so far”

“Oh well that’s useful” Hunter said as she reloaded her sniper gun

“No it’s not, that means we just have to be it as hard as we can!” A purpled haired, man in a space suit declared “Now, **Maspio**!” Orbs of purple, yellow and blue swirled and was launched towards the monster who shook it off. “Huh? Geez, this thing is pretty stubborn”

“Reminds me of you, Comet” Hunter said, as the aforementioned Comet looked shocked at her comment “It’s using wind attacks so...Puma! Attack it with Electric attacks!”

“I’ll do it if you call me the most handsome, smartest, strongest person who ever lived” Puma said while tilting his head and sawing his body like a child. Hunter responses to his request by cocking her gun and aiming it at his head “Oooor I can just do it. **Zionga**!” Jumping into the air, Puma spun around and ripped his mask off his face which was shadowed save for two purple eyes that glowed. A lighting strike was sent to the monster making it fall to its knees, and when Puma returned to the ground he had a devilish smile on his face. “Nishshiii! Alright, Once More! Sonata, get in here!”

A girl wearing a latex pink jumpsuit and a matching mask ran up to Puma and slapped his hand as she filled up with red energy. She strummed her keytar and shouted “ **Cadenza**!” The group had a green light ran down on them relieving them of their pain. Many “thank you”s and “I needed that”s-and one “I didn’t need your help”-echoed throughout the subway, but the second her spell was over the monster regained footing and sent tornadoes at everyone.

Everyone did their best to dodge the attacks, except for Sonata who after jumped to avoid one of them another blindsided her and screamed in pain, and hit one of the support beams with a loud thud. Raven saw this and immediately ran to her side, right before Puma teased her for getting by the attack before getting hit himself.

Sonata’s mask was off her face and she groaned in pain as she sat up, Raven took off his mask and-no, Shuuichi took off his mask-and went to comfort her. “Oww...that really got me good!” She tried to chuckle as she wobbled up “So much for my healing turn, huh?”

“Just sit down there and hang on, I have some medicine here” Shuuichi said as he gave it to Sonata-no, as he gave it to Kaede. The medicine pack quickly turned into a blue orb that got absorbed into Kaede’s body.

“Wow I feel good! Thanks partner!” Kaede cheered jumping up on her feet “Now...where’s my mask?” Shuuichi held his head down as he walked backed with her

“I’m sorry about that, I should’ve known that electricity was its weakness since it used wind” Shuuichi reprimanded himself

“Oh c’mon, Rav-ichi!” Kaede smiles while Shuuichi groaned about her nickname “It wasn’t you that hit me with that attack, you could only do so much with your limited abilities” Shuuichi rolled his eyes just happy to take the compliment, but smiled when she held his hand “Now let’s finish taking his monster down!”

“Too late” Hunter said as the two approached “While you two were making out with each other, we defeated the monster”

“Look at all these moneys!!!” Puma, Comet and the rest were throwing coins into the air and all danced around them, leaving the trio with faces confusion and awkwardness

“Ooookay...well, good work team! And especially our tactician!” Kaede cheered as she hugged Shuuichi who nearly stumbled in embarrassment

“Oh, Uh...um th-thank you” He said blushing

“Ugh, gross” Hunter groaned as she walked away “There’s a safe room literally upstairs if you want to bang”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more, just one and I’m done! I know I’ll be a few days late but I think I can manage a Halloween theme! See you then!

**Author's Note:**

> You know what is over? This chapter. I had many ideas for this day going in many directions, and this is the one I chose. This could be better though, I’ll admit that. Welp, I’ll see you tomorrow!


End file.
